Bubblegum Bridge
- | characters = Bubblegum Troll | champion = Troll Hunter | new = | released = May 23, 2012 | difficulty = Medium | previous = Easter Bunny Hills | next = Salty Canyon }} is the 7th episode of Candy Crush Saga ''and the first episode of World Two. This episode was released on May 23, 2012. It also introduces one of the main, recurring antagonists of the game: the Bubblegum Troll. The champion title is 'Troll Hunter. Story '''Before episode: Tiffi encounters a pink monster named the Bubblegum Troll that wants candy and as the name suggests, the river is filled with liquid bubblegum. After episode: The Bubblegum Troll steals away Tiffi's candies, making her cry. In the meantime, an airship labelled "Candy Crush Saga" picks up Tiffi and takes her to the next episode, Salty Canyon. New things *The invasive blocker liquorice swirl ( ) is introduced. (Brief Description: A switchable one-hit blocker that blocks Striped Candies.) Guide Levels This episode contains levels 81-95. *Easiest levels: Level 81 and Level 82 *Hardest level: Level 92 Bubblegum Bridge has five somewhat hard-hard levels: 83, 86, 88, 89, and 91 and one very hard level: level 92. This episode's difficulty is considered medium. There are 7 ingredients levels , 6 jelly levels , and 2 timed levels . Gallery Who is that under the bridge.png|What is that under the bridge? (Before story) Ahh, smells like candy!.png|Ahh, smells like candy! (Before story) Oh no! There is danger ahead of me!.png|Oh no! There is danger in front of me! (Before story) Bubblegum Troll stole her candies.png|Bubblegum Troll steals away her candies. (After story) CCS Airplane.png|An airship bound for Salty Canyon (After story) Level 81 Reality.png|Level 81 - |link=Level 81 Level 82 Reality.png|Level 82 - |link=Level 82 Level 83 Reality.png|Level 83 - |link=Level 83 Level 84 Reality.png|Level 84 - |link=Level 84 Level 85 Reality.png|Level 85 - |link=Level 85 Level 86 Reality.png|Level 86 - |link=Level 86 Level 87 Reality.png|Level 87 - |link=Level 87 Level 88 Reality.png|Level 88 - |link=Level 88 Level 89 Reality.png|Level 89 - |link=Level 89 Level 90 Reality.png|Level 90 - |link=Level 90 Level 91 Reality.png|Level 91 - |link=Level 91 Level 92 Reality.png|Level 92 - |link=Level 92 Level 93 Reality.png|Level 93 - |link=Level 93 Level 94 Reality.png|Level 94 - |link=Level 94 Level 95 Reality.png|Level 95 - |link=Level 95 Bubblegum Bridge.jpg|Map on Facebook Champ7.png|Champion title Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *When playing on Facebook, this episode is the background while the game is loading. *This episode has 7 ingredients levels, the most of any episode. *This is the first episode that finishes with an ingredient level (Level 95). *This is the first episode to have more ingredients levels than jelly levels, the second being Toffee Tower. *For unknown reasons, starting from this episode, the ending cutscene is not seen in the mobile version. *The railings are made out of bubblegum. But the pathway is made out of stone. Category:World Two Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2012 Category:Medium episodes Category:Reality episodes Category:World openers